en un parque de atracciones hay muchos celos
by Schehe
Summary: MUCHAS PAREJAS! se aceptan peticiones de las parejas que faltan el orden que queráis que salgan!LEMON!
1. Goenji x Fubuki

_** * Disc.: nome pertenece I.E. por desgracia ni sus personajes, hay Fubuki de lo que te has salvado y tú también pelo pincho!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap.1- Intro y los celos del fuego<strong>_

Desde hacía un par de semanas escasas estaban saliendo los dos delanteros estrellas (defensa-delantero) del equipo, ocasionando que sus súper técnicas aumentasen de poder enormemente por lo que no les echaban encara los miembros del equipo los momentos en que Goenji empezaba a ponerle las manos encima al tierno e inocente Fubuki que siempre era salvado por la voz dela razón (Kaze) que siempre dejaba ko a Goenji. Todo estaba yendo estupendamente sin embargo poco a poco se creaba un problemilla en el que colmó la paciencia de Goenji un día en que junto con todo el equipo de parejas que se habían formado a través del FFI habían ido al parque de atracciones de Osaka con los gastos pagados para cinco días, cortesía de Rika para poder tener citas con Ichinose sin excusas y de paso ayudar a ciertas parejas a _socializar_ con ellas mismas.

En un principio todo estaba saliendo redondo, cada uke estaba sentado con su seme;

Rika-Ichinose Fudou-Kido

Genda-Sakuma Kazemaru-Endo

Fuusuke-Haruya Hiroto-Midorikawa

Aphrodi-Fidio Kogure-Haruna

Tobitaka-Toramaru Tsunami-Tachimukai

Mark-Dylan Domon-Aki

Fubuki–Goenji Handa-Max

Unos hablando, otros durmiendo, otros metiendo mano a su uke sin levantar sospechas, etc. Cuando llegaron cada pareja se fue rápidamente por su lado…

_***Con Goenji y Fubuki**_

Habían estado caminando por un buen tiempo paseando por el parque aunque a saber cómo acabaron en un espacio verde del parque plagado de parejas acarameladas, sonrojado y nervioso Goenji intentaba ver si encontraba algún camino de regreso al parque , sin embargo, oyó unas voces a su espalda.

-Entonces, ¿la salida esta hacia la derecha?-le preguntó Fubuki a dos chicas que venían agarradas de cada una un brazo del chico de nieve. Las chicas respondieron un si unísono y al poco se separaroncon pesar despidiéndose y marchándose, momentos que a Goenji se le hicieroneternos.

Fubuki notó que algo no iba bien cuando notó un calorabrasante en el ambiente. Al girarse se encontró con un Goenji en _fasesuper saiyan_ asustándole un poco ya que estaba haciendo algo parecidoal vudú con aquellas chicas.

_- E-Etto… ¿Goenji-kun?-_Le llegó justo preguntar porque al segundo ya se encontraba siendo cargado como saco de patatas dirección a unos arbustos que secubrían quedando dentro como una cueva de hierba.

Le recostó en la hierba ya dentro de los arbustosempezando a besarle posesivamente mientras una mano se metía por debajo de la polera del príncipe de las nieves acariciando todo su torso. Al separarse por la necesidad del bendito y tan necesitado oxigeno Goenji le quitó la polera junto con la propia. Le desabrochaba el pantalón a la vez que le iba dejando marcas por todo su cuerpo reclamándole y haciéndole de su propiedad a la vez que se iba excitando más al poder escuchar los gemiditos de placer que se le escapaban a Fubuki en primera persona.

Una vez que ya tenía el pantalón desabrochándoselo bajó de un tirón junco con los boxes quedando su miembro a la vista. Fubuki se incorporó y aprovechando que el otro se estaba deleitando con su cuerpo, comiéndole con la misma mirada, intercambio posiciones quedando sentado en las caderas de este ganando un gemido de placer por parte de ambos al haber rozado sus intimidades con el movimiento. Acercándose a su oreja, Fubuki le susurró.

_–También te haré disfrutar-_ terminó de decirle lamiéndole el lóbulo consiguiendo un suspiro por parte de Goenji al ser sensible en esa zona.

Después de entretenerse con las orejas del golpeador de fuego fue a parar a su cuello y torso que atendió lenta pero intensivamente. Al ir bajando al cierre del pantalón en un momento intercambiaron nuevamente posiciones, quedando Goenji arriba y Fubuki abajo. Goenji llevó tres dedos a la boca de Fubuki, este empezó a lamerlos de la forma más sensual que pudo ganado un casi desangre masivo de Goenji Shuuya. Retiró los dedos cuando ya estaban húmedos, abriéndole las piernas al menor y alzándolas se acercó aeste susurrándole

_–Intentaré hacerlo lo más gentil que pueda-_Se besaron al mismo tiempo que le iba introduciendo el primer dedo dentro de la entradita del menor consiguiendo un respingo por su parte.

Al poco tiempo introdujo el segundo y tercer dedo ganando ahora si una expresión bastante molesta y dolorosa.

Empezó a masturbarle un poco para que se tranquilizase, una vez se tranquilizó sacó sus dedos para sustituirlo por su miembro empezando a meterlo lentamente oyendo los gritos de Fubuki ante el dolor que le causaba al ser su primera vez.

Al poco tiempo se calmó y así comenzó a moverse a petición de Shiro, aumentado cada vez más el ritmo de las embestidas y su fuerza hasta que llegaron al clímax, viniéndose Fubuki entre los dos y Goenji tras varias embestidas más dentro del menor. Al terminar salió del interior de su ahora uke oficial recostándose a su lado

–_Si no quieres que la próxima vez sea rudo contigo no permitas que se te acerque nadie, porque eres __**MIO**__, y así como yo también soy tuyo, mi amado y deseado ángel de nieve-_ Le advertía y confirmaba abrazándole posesivamente teniendo como respuesta el asentimiento de cabeza de su ángel de nieve dedicándose mutuamente palabras de amor.

**_*POV Goenji_**

"Porque ver a mi ángel rodeado de otras personas me hace hervir de celos, ¡porque es _**MI**_ ángel! No puedo permitir que me lo roben ,sin Shiro no podría vivir".

Después de vestirse y asearse decentemente cogidos de las manos decidieron pasar el resto del día en la habitación del hotel, ya habría otro día para disfrutar de las atracciones con la persona amada.

* * *

><p>*Es mi 1 Lemon de Fic xx que vergu! Espero que les gustee


	2. Hiroto x Midorikawa

*Me encantaron los coments, me han alegrado mucho el que les gustara a tanta gente mi fic alocado y sin sentido. Gracias por leer lo y aquí dejo la conti /disclaimers; esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes por desgracia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap.2- Todo por culpa del helado!<strong>_

_***Con Hiroto y Midorikawa**_

Recién se habían bajado del bus cuando un chico peli verde de larga cola y de piel bronceada se llevaba a su novio, desde hace un par de semanas, un chico de tez blanquecina, ojos jade y un extraño pero llamativo rojo fosforito de color de cabello.

Al poco tiempo de haber sido arrastrado por todo el parque al final se detuvieron en…sí en efecto, una heladería. Al parecer los gustos de su novio no cambiaban ni cambiarían y en lo único que podía pedir Hiroto es que cuando se fueran que no dejarán en banca rota a la heladería.

Midorikawa se adelantó mientras que Hiroto estaba pidiendo o suplicando misericordia por aquel puesto, aunque sorprendentemente Midorikawa ya se encontraba a su lado en 20´. Extrañado miró al puesto y… _¡BINGO!,_ en banca rota seguro que habría pasado lo de siempre…

_***Flash Back**_

En una de sus tantas citas que habían tenido después del entrenamiento de soccer, se fueron paseando por un parque acabando en un puesto de helados. Encantado de la vida Mido fue a por helado mientras Hiro le esperaba sentado en un banco.

_*Con Mido_

Se encontraba sonrojado e indeciso delante del escaparate, cuando se acercó la dependienta y le vio le cayó en gracia pensando que sería una linda niña que tenía una cita. Acercándose a Mido le habló.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, encanto?-le preguntó con una radiante sonrisa aquella joven mujer.

-¡¿E-Eh?-se sobresaltó al estar embobado en sus pensamiento y el helado- y-yo…no sé qué helado le gustará más-le confesó con cascaditas en los ojos ya un desesperado Mido.

-No pasa nada cariño, mira-la mujer sin saber lo que minutos después le pasaría a su puesto le ofreció una idea- te pongo en una copa los sabores que más te gusten así seguro que habrá alguno que le guste-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole- y además te lo doy gratis-le dijo la mujer que ya había cavado su propia tumba.

_*Con los 2_

Minutos después Mido se dirigía donde Hiro con una copa "enorme" con todo el helado del puesto, que había quedado en banca rota, yendo donde Hiro empezaron a comer el helado juntos aunque al final Mido se lo acabó todo menos 2 cucharadas que le dio tiempo a probar a Hiro.

_***Fin del Flash back**_

Y allí estaba con una copa enorme comiéndola como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque esto jamás se lo confesaría, pero Hiro se enamoró viéndole comer, ya que era en el momento que más feliz se encontraba Mido.

Muy a su pesar pasaba el tiempo y Mido seguía con su helado; cinco, ocho, diez minutos… ¡media hora! Ya molesto de que no le hiciera ningún caso su novio helado se giró viendo que seguía comiendo helado pero esta vez de una tarina de chocolate muy honda. Harto de que solamente comiese ignorándole completamente por ya más de media hora le arrebató la cuchara con la que comía el helado en un descuido que tuvo, llevando la cuchara a su boca para después de besarla lamerla totalmente saboreando los restos de helado que quedaban.

Esto hizo que Mido se pusiera más roja que el pelo del otro y empezase a ponerse muy nervioso articulando palabras sueltas sin significado en sí. Hiro en cambio estaba disfrutando enormemente ver a Mido tan lindo…

Se acercó a su oreja mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo, seguidamente lamerle el lóbulo oyendo los suspiros de Mido, que le excitaban enormemente. Levantándose sonriente le tendió la mano a Mido ayudándole a parase susurrándole

_- ¿Mido-chan, vamos a nuestra habitación o prefieres al aire libre?-_ le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada que prácticamente le violaba con esta.

Mido apenas pudo juntar las palabras para _contestarle –e-en e-el ho-hot-hotel-_ dijo entrecortadamente y muy sonrojado mientras se dirigían al hotel rápidamente.

Una vez llegaron a su habitación, apenas cerraban la puerta Hiroto ya le había tirado en la cama empezando rápidamente a darle una ronda de besos cada vez más lujuriosos y demandantes por todo su cuerpo una vez que se quitaron la ropa quedando completamente desnudos. Después de ir bajando cada vez más con sus besos le lamió todo su torso mientras con sus manos atendía el miembro del otro que reclamaba atención. Después de que se viniera, Hiro se separó levantándose de la cama yendo un momento a la cocina para volver con la tarrina de chocolate que antes era devorada por Mido, este al verlo con la tarrina no entendía lo que su querido y pervertido novio quería hacer con el helado

-E-esto,¿ H-Hiro-kun, para que es ese helado?-le preguntó inseguro de si tan siquiera quería saber la respuesta ya que la cara de Hiro empezaba a dar miedo con esa sonrisa pervertida que tenía cuando se bañaban juntos o estaban en los vestuarios solos…

Acercándose a paso lento le abrió las piernas, poniéndose en medio cogiendo un poco de helado con sus dedos los frota un poco para que se deshaga un poco, empapándose con el helado le comentaba a su chico helado

- sabes Mido-chan, hay otras formas de saborear el helado…déjame mostrarte la que más me gusta…-acabó diciendo metiéndole dos dedos empapados en helado por su entradita consiguiendo un gritito de molestia por la intromisión y por el frio del helado.

Al poco de que se acostumbrara sacó sus dedos reemplazándolos por su miembro empezando el vaivén del placer que les envolvía totalmente y les enamoraba aún más al poderse volver uno solo…

-Nee, Hiro-kun-empezaba a decir Mido apoyado en el pecho de Hiro tras un gran noche de acción en la que lo hicieron más de 7 veces

-me encantó tu manera de probar el helado…pero así no me dejaba saborearte- le comento con un adorable mohín al haberse sonrojado ligeramente.

Ante aquella confesión Hiro casi lo toma otras 3 veces como mínimo pero al recordar que tendrían que entrenar en algunas semanas se tranquilizó y conformó con abrazarle y darle un beso en la frente-

te amo mi helado-.

-Yo también te amo mi helado favorito-Se confesaron y besaron para después quedarse dormidos por lo que quedaba de día.

* * *

><p>*Por fin termino este cap! la próxima pareja es haru x suzu, espero sus opiniones y todo lo que quieran, espero que les guste!<p> 


	3. Nagumo x Suzuno

*Gracias por comentar, aunque me pusieron el listón muy alto. No se cómo me haya podido salir, no más charla y al lío! * Disc.: no me pertenece I.E. por desgracia ni sus personajes, hay Fubuki de lo que te has salvado y tú también pelo pincho!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap.3- Lo que provoca una mente calenturienta… <strong>_

***Con Nagumo y Suzuno**

En el autobús aquel chico rudo, que le caracterizaba el tulipán escarlata que tenía como pelo y su tono de piel cremosa, si Nagumo o Burn como le solían llamar en su escuela había sentido celos durante todo el viaje de autobús, la razón es muy simple a la derecha estaban sentados Hiroto y Midorikawa. Sobretodo el cabeza de helado verde le había provocado en exceso. ¿Quién se cree para robar toda la atención de _**SU**_ chico iceberg? Y lo peor de todo es que no se podía quejar ya que sino su querido Gazelle le acusaba de ser un novio celoso y para su desgracia, dormiría si había sofá en este o lo más seguro; en el suelo.

Y así transcurrió todo el viaje, saliéndole humo del tulipán. Al llegar e irse cada uno por su lado Nagumo y Suzuno se fueron hacia una montaña que había cerca del parque en la que decían que tenía las mejores vistas de toda la isla.

Una vez llegaron se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de gente y puestos que estaban abarrotados de parejas que compraban regalos, amuletos y demás artilugios que vendían aprovechando la fama del lugar. Tras haberse acostumbrado un poco al ambiente decidieron avanzar, aunque era difícil moverse entre la multitud al fin lograron llegar al punto con mejores vistas, que estaba situado en lo más alto de la montaña a comparación de los puestos que estaban en la falda de esta.

En aquel punto por suerte estaba menos transitado que la "zona comercial" aun así aun habían bastante parejas en momentos muy íntimos provocando que Gazelle y Burn se sonrojaran y se pusieran nerviosos, aunque en el caso del peliblanco no se apreciaba, distraídos pensando en sus cosas un hombre chocó contra Suzuno…

_-Ups! Lo lamento_-se disculpó rápidamente sin mirarle, ya que al mirar a Suzuno se sonrojó en exceso el único que captó el sonrojo fue Nagumo ya que como Suzuno pasaba de todo ser viviente quitado de su Burn ni cuenta se dio.

_- En verdad lo lamento hermosura, permítame invitarla a una copa, ¿qué dices preciosa?-_ le preguntó aquel tipo aunque al momento se pudieron oír perfectamente el tétrico sonido de una máquina que se ha sobrecalentado demasiado y al final cede rompiéndose siendo en este caso la paciencia y el autocontrol de Nagumo.

Antes de que Suzuno matase al hombre, Nagumo se le adelantó cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa acercándole demasiado al precipicio que había en esa punta de montaña.

Haciéndole jurar que nunca estaría en el mismo continente que Suzuno, ante amenazas de muerte, dejó ir al pobre hombre perdiéndole de vista en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Pasaba el tiempo intentando tranquilizarse ya que aún sentía su sangre hervir sin darse cuenta que gracias a la escenita recién montada no había nadie más que ellos dos. Suzuno por el contrario si se había dado cuenta aprovechando para abrazar por el cuello al otro.

Nagumo al notar los brazos de su novio volvió en si girándose para encararle directamente _–No me aguanto más mi iceberg _–le confesó acercándose a su cuello para lamerlo y morderlo, causando unos suspiros de placer de Gazelle.

–_P-P-para N-Nagu…ayer lo hicimos toda la noche para que hoy aguantarás hasta la noche-_ le recordó a su novio, ya que si no hubiesen hecho ese trato a cada cinco segundos hubiera tenido a Nagumo manoseando su cuerpo y sobretodo su trasero.

_-No es mi culpa que solo te quiera para **mí**-_Le respondió este metiendo sus manos por debajo de la sudadera morada que llevaba Suzuno, logrando sacarle más suspiros y algún gemidito mal disimulado. Burn cada vez estaba más excitado y decidido a hacerle nuevamente suyo en aquel lugar ahora solitario.

_-Por el amor de…que novio más celoso tengo-_suspiró pesadamente Gazelle sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, conociendo a su novio estarían toda la noche en la montaña haciéndolo al haberle sometido a la abstinencia…

_-"Será una noche muy larga"-_pensaron los dos al unísono uno casi teniendo desangre masivo de sangre al pensar todas las posturas nuevas que podía probar, sobre todo las que aprendió gracias a revistas de fudou el cual también le había dado unas esposas que tendrían muy buen uso esta noche, con el pretexto de que ya no le hacían falta con kido. Y el otro se estaba también excitando bastante por imaginarse lo que **_su_** tulipán le haría…

A la mañana siguiente Gazelle se despertaba en una cama muy mullida y cómoda sin recordar cómo había llegado, observo todo a su alrededor sin encontrar a Burn…

_-¿N-Nagu-Nagumo, dónde estás?-_preguntaba algo alterado sin ver a su novio por ningún sitio, intento levantarse pero cayó sobre la cama por el dolor de trasero y porque tenía unas… ¡¿esposas?

_-Buenos días dormilón_- entraba por la puerta un muy feliz Nagumo mirando a Suzuno como cuando Mido mira un helado segundos antes de desaparecer este.

_-¡¿Q-Que pretendes?-_ Suzu dijo bastante alterado viendo con algo de temor como se acercaba Nagu hasta ponerse encima de él a comenzar nuevamente, definitivamente ese día no saldrían de la habitación del hotel.

* * *

><p>*E-E-espero comments y opiniones y la siguiente pareja es fudo x kido!... NO ME MATEN!<p> 


	4. Fudou x Kidou

Discl: No me pertenece ni I.E. ni sus pj´s /Y aquí dejo el 4 cap Fudou &Kido! Bueno a lo que iba: disfruten y comenten!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap-4- Tipos de odio <strong>_

***POV FUDOU**

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! LO ODIO! Odio a Kido se cree la gran cosa; tan arrogante, tan sabelotodo, tan sexy, con un cuerpo tan bien formado…

Espera! Quieto parado! Como que sexy? Ya comienzo a tener imágenes obscenas del superman jodidamente jodible!

Dios! lo que más me desespera es que sea tan estúpidamente inocente y no se dé cuenta de los que le van detrás acosándole. Más de una vez he tenido que vérmelas con mis mismos compañeros de la Royal, no es que me importe amenazarles y hacerles alguna cosilla, sobre todo con ese bastardo bueno para nada de Sakuma...

¡Joder!¡ que ya tiene a un seme! Sí no le satisface que le dé más duro y nos deje en paz. Como mínimo los de la Royal ya no se acercarán más *buajuajua!*-risa maniática- y cómo iba diciendo le ODIO, porque tiene que ser tan sobreprotector con su hermanita? No podrá hacer nada para impedir que este con el criajo de la salsa picante. Pero hay algo que me jode a más no poder y es que en todo el maldito viaje ni me haya mirado, ni de reojo, ni dirigido la palabra tan siquiera. ODIO que me ignore y evite, Jamás Kidou Yuuto podrá ignorar a Akio Fudou!

Cabreado y decidido nada más bajar del bus le agarré del brazo y me lo llevé a unos callejones que habían pasados la esquina.

Se veía tan violablemente sexy; sonrojado, con respiración agitada y sin poder mirar al frente… Dios si no terminamos pronto me lo violo directamente…

***Narración normal**

-¿Qué te pasa, Fudou?- preguntó Kido algo molesto por haberle arrastrado sin ninguna explicación.

-No, a mí no, que mierdas te pasa a ti.¿Crees que no noto cuándo me ignoras? ¿Cuándo te pasa algo? ¿Cuándo te molesta algo?- Iba diciendo Fudou acercándose cada vez más a Kido, provocando que la espalda del otro chocara contra una pared , sin escapatoria.

-No entiendo que quieres decir…a-a mí no me pasa nada, es más por qué te importa que pueda pasarme si me _**odias**_? se excusaba Kido como podía y haciendo ahínco en la última palabra que desde hace algún tiempo la odiaba cuando venía referido al en parte rapado chico que tenía acosándole.

-Cierto, pero te equivocas mi _**odio**_ no es el mismo que el **_odio_** que tú crees- acabó de decir Fudou besando a Kidou de manera suave y delicada dejando al otro de piedra. Cuando se separaron Fudou empezó nuevamente a hablar.

-Mi **_odio_** estratega de pacotilla es porque; pienso en ti a todas horas, y cuando por fin pienso que ya no más me despierto de sueños húmedos donde nuevamente tú eres el protagonista, también es porque no te das cuenta de los que te espían o acosan, de que me preocupe de querer ser yo quien te haga mío por primera vez para que nadie se te acerque y seas MIO. De que no me prestes atención cuando yo ni en sueños puedo olvidarme de ti…escucha atentamente porque jamás volveré a decirlo…te amo, a ti y a tu hermoso y bien formado trasero- le confesó con una sonrisa pervertida empezando a sobarle el trasero posesivamente ocasionando algún gemidito por parte del otro.

-Fudou…p-para…-dijo entre suspiros Kidou siendo escuchado por un momento por el otro

- Y-Yo también…t-te quiero…-confesó muy avergonzado Kidou mirando al piso.

-Entonces hice bien al traer condones y dejarle las esposas al tulipán amorfo- Dijo más para sí mismo que para el otro que estaba en estado sumiso.

Aprovechando la situación le quitó sus googles y capa roja empezando a acariciar por debajo de la camisa negra por todo el torso y abdomen, su otra mano fue hacia el bulto que se empezaba a formar en los pantalones del otro empezando a acariciarlo consiguiendo gemidos del principal estratega que mordiéndose la mano intentaba silenciarlos. Fudou seguía a lo suyo esta vez acariciando por dentro de los boxes aumentando los gemidos que el otro daba, antes de que se corriera paró, con un gemido de molestia de Kidou, bajándole los pantalones junto con los boxes…

-Date la vuelta- Le ordenó e inmediatamente siendo obedecido por el otro las indicaciones que le daba. Quedando, con las piernas separadas apoyado en la pared y _MUY_ avergonzado ante la atenta mirada del otro.

-V-Vas a mirar todo el rato o a hacer algo?-Le dijo ya cansado de tanto esperar

- Te quiero dentro ya…-confesó excitado y avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, ahora voy con todo por lo que te dolerá para que siempre recuerdes de quien eres- dijo con tono de burla para penetrarle de golpe y sin lubricación consiguiendo que el otro gritará de dolor, sin esperar a que se acostumbrara empezó con las embestidas volviéndolas más rápidas y profundas cada vez. Hasta que se vinieron los dos uno dentro y el otro manchando la pared en la que se había apoyado.

Al separarse pudo ver que de la entrada se su ahora uke a parte de su semen salía restos de sangre. Compadeciéndose se esperó a que se vistiera para cargarlo directo a la habitación del hotel.

-Eres un bruto, no podré moverme en dos días-confeso con un mohín Kido

-Es tu problema, pero siempre puedo _ayudarte_ Kidou-kun-dijo con tono pícaro

-Déjalo seguro que si me _ayudas _acabaría sin poder moverme en una semana…-

-Puede ser, aunque mi querido Kidou-kun, dormimos en la misma habitación, nadie te salvará-confesó con una sonrisa que hasta en modo Gran, Hiroto se congelaría.

*Lo único que se supo de estos dos fueron los ruidos extraños que salían de su habitación, ya que el servicio de habitaciones les traía la comida…

* * *

><p>Fin de esta pareja! Se espera comments! Y la próxima pareja voten!<p> 


End file.
